Entre Ángeles y Demonios
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: La rivalidad hiere, el amor mata... Shonen ai, se les agradecen sus comentarios.
1. Prólogo

Konnichiwa!!!, Les saluda Kaze Icesword, de nuevo n___n;... bueno, eh vuelto con mi nuevo fic, por cierto tardaré un poquito en subirlo pero espero que esto les agrade. Esto es shonen ai, porque realmente no soy buena con los lemons, trataré de hacer alguno pero dudo del éxito.  
  
La historia se realiza en un universo alternativo, las parejas, bueno ustedes las conocen, aunque no están muy claras, pero con forme vaya pasando la historia se irá comprendiendo más. Hay algo que debo decirles y eso es que mi historia parece un poquito inclinada a la religión y todo eso, así que si no eres de mente abierta y rechazas ideas nuevas pues mejor retírate, no quiero hacer que alguien se sienta mal por lo que pueda escribir.  
  
Como todas sabemos los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, este es un fin sin fines de lucro. Claro está que tendré que introducir personajes nuevos, totalmente míos, cuando esto suceda daré una breve explicación de ellos al inicio del cada capítulo.  
  
Los diálogos empiezan con guión - , los pensamientos están entre comillas "  
  
Creo que por ahora es todo, disfruten del Prólogo.  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |  
  
= Entre Ángeles y Demonios = Por: Kaze.  
  
0° Prólogo  
  
Cielo e infierno, bien y mal, blanco y negro, cosas totalmente contradictorias, sin embargo, en este universo, siempre existe cierto punto en donde se unen para ser uno solo, para lograr ese balance perfecto, por lo general inalcanzable. Sentimientos iguales de seres tan distantes, de aquellos que pelean entre si por algo llamado el ´poder sobre el otro´. Pero aún así logró llegar, ese tan inesperado balance entre fuerzas antagonistas se unió entre sonrisas y miradas, pero, como lo ha marcado la historia en infinitas veces, el balance se pierde entre sollozos tristes y líquidos rojos. Y una vez más vuelve a ser el mundo común en donde agua y aceite no pueden convivir.  
  
Ángeles y demonios, representados por los seres humanos como bien y mal, cuando en realidad aquello no es del todo una verdad absoluta. Cielo e infierno, mundos diferentes que, junto a la Tierra, son la constitución completa del vasto universo.  
  
Desde tiempos inmemorables los seres de alas blancas y los de alas negras han tenido cierta rivalidad, colores opuestos los representan, ubicaciones diferentes los guardan, pero ideas similares los mantienen unidos, aunque ellos rechacen esa verdad.  
  
En tiempos pasados se negó la convivencia entre las dos razas, sólo ese ser superior, aquel que rige ada rincón del universo, sabe el por qué de la rivalidad entre ambas fuerzas, tal vez fue por el balance o simple diversión, respuestas que se encuentran fuera de nuestro alcance y es dudosa su llegada; pero sabemos que les dio territorios opuestos, el cielo a los ángeles y el infierno a los demonios, también les dio una tarea la cual era rescatar almas.  
  
También se les repartieron habilidades diferentes a cada ser, mientras que los ángeles estaban a merced de los sentimientos, los demonios podían quitarlos si así lo deseaban, muchas veces esa clase de cosas impedían el buen trabajo, así que los demonios decidieron deshacerse de ellos y sólo darlos a quienes consideraban los suficientemente fuertes como para soportarlos. Podían invocar diferentes espíritus y usar las fuerzas de la naturaleza en su ayuda.  
  
Pero había una ley que ambas razas compartía, tenían estrictamente prohibido establecer alguna clase de relación con aquellos que fuesen diferentes, así los demonios no podían tener contacto con los ángeles o humanos, y los ángeles con los demonios o humanos. Al quebrantar esa ley se imponían castigos dependiendo de la gravedad del caso.  
  
Cincuenta años han pasado desde el último caso, un ángel y un demonio se enamoraron, sin poder evitarlo encontraron su fin a manos del dulce amor. Se les impusieron castigos graves, pero esto no fue sólo por la rivalidad o la estúpida ley, había algo más, algo que comprenderán de la peor forma...  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
La madera era consumida poco a poco por el fuego devorador mientras salía de ella un estrepitoso sonido, la fría habitación era sólo iluminada por el esplendor de las llamas. Libros de varios tamaños, una gran ventana y el sillón frente a la chimenea era la constitución total de aquel cuarto tan triste. Un hombre observaba desde la ventana el sombrío paisaje que esta proporcionaba, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura y proporcionaba un grandioso espectáculo con el resplandor del fuego, sus ropajes negros lo hacían ver totalmente elegante. Su mente se perdía en la nada mientras su mirada azul ponía atención a un abatido árbol seco en las afueras del edificio.  
  
Los educados golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de su profundo pensamiento.  
  
-Adelante –dijo con tono sutil, sin despegar la mirada aquel árbol.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a una mujer de cabellos cortos y negros, ojos azules y con un vestido negro bastante elegante, contrastaba a la perfección con todo.  
  
-Disculpa, ¿me llamabas? –la mujer se detuvo unos pasos detrás del rubio, admirando siempre la belleza del hombre, en silencio.  
  
-Sí –el hombre se dio medio vuelta encontrándose con el par de ojos azules, mirándolo fijamente, esperando –gracias por venir tan rápido Lucrezia, te esperaba.  
  
-Dime, Zechs, ¿acaso me llamaste por él? –la mujer se detuvo al ver la mirada azul cubriéndose por una sombra.  
  
-Sabes, como yo, que este día llegaría, me negaba a creerlo, incluso a aceptarlo, pero no podemos detenerlo más... tiene que seguir su curso –Zechs caminó hacia la chimenea y se detuvo para observar la belleza fatal del fuego -¿en dónde está?  
  
-Esperando... ¿quieres que lo traiga?  
  
-No es necesario –la voz segura atrajo la atención de los presentes en la habitación. Estaba en la puerta, un joven de cabellos negros y un poco largos, tez blanca y ojos tan negros y abrumadores, observándolos, estudiándolos con atención –lamento entrar así, pero es aburrido esperar.  
  
-Descuida –la hermosa figura del joven había cautivado a Zechs, era más de lo que esperaba –soy Zechs Marquese –se acercó al joven de ojos negros y tendió su mano en señal de saludo.  
  
-Un placer, Wufei Chang –tomó la mano que el rubio le ofrecía, la soltó dirigendo una mirada inquisidora –dígame, Señor Marquese...  
  
-Zechs, está bien, sin el señor –interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa.  
  
-Dime, Zechs, cómo es que alguien como tu, un mayor tan prestigiado, necesita de los servicios de un teniente –dijo Wufei en acto de grandeza.  
  
-Necesito que vigiles a alguien...  
  
-Deberías comportarte Chang –interrumpió la chica –estás hablando en el mayor Marquese, así que guarda tu compostura –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada retadora al joven de ojos negros.  
  
-Tu deberías comportarte, eres más grosera al interrumpir las palabras de Zechs –el joven miró de manera desafiante a la chica, tensando el ambiente.  
  
-Comandante Noin –interrumpió el rubio dirigiendo su mirada a la chica –te ruego nos dejes solos.  
  
-Lo que usted diga Mayor Marquese –hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto, dirigiendo una mirada de insatisfacción al joven de ojos negros antes de perderse detrás de la puerta.  
  
Wufei observó la puerta por unos instantes, era obvio que algo pasaba, circunstancias de gran importancia y secretas a la vez, porque por lo visto los únicos enterados, o al menos eso concluyó él, eran el Mayor Marquese, la Comandante Noin y él; pero su intuición le decía que esos sucesos ya los conocía, era sensación tan extraña que inundaba sus sentidos y aceleraba su corazón.  
  
-Como te decía –la voz del rubio llamó la atención del joven, haciendo que ambas miradas se encontraran de nuevo –necesito que vigiles a alguien.  
  
-¿Quién es el demonio al que tengo que vigilar?, o acaso ¿es un ángel? –Wufei mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la idea, le hacía sentir bien el tener que vigilar a sus enemigos.  
  
-No es un demonios... tampoco es un ángel, te llamé para que vigilaras a un humano –acciones difíciles dichas con palabras seguras. Esto borró la pequeña sonrisa de Wufei e hizo arder su mirada.  
  
-¿Me llamaste para vigilar a un ser humano?, escucha Zechs, no soy un demonio cualquiera, mi rango es más alto que el de un simple soldado.  
  
-Entiendo que te moleste, pero el rango no tiene algo que ver, tienes habilidades especiales y es por eso que te llamé –la furia de Wufei bajó por el tono de Zechs.  
  
-Entonces esto es grande, ¿no? –una sonrisa se formó de nuevo –dime, ¿qué tiene de especial este humano?  
  
-Dependemos de él...  
  
Palabras perturbadoras para el corazón de Wufei, algo inexplicable, diferente en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y la incógnita lo embargaba, ¿por qué se sentía así?. Los ojos negros se posaron en el mar azul, nadando más profundo, tratando de encontrar respuestas del silencio, pero sabía que era inútil, aquella búsqueda era inútil o al menos de esa manera, pero también sabía que el rubio no le daría una explicación, o al menos no en ese momento. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero las palabras del Mayor lo hicieron detenerse.  
  
-¿Aceptarás? –preguntó Zechs con algo de miedo, esa misión sólo podía confiársela al joven que ahora le daba la espalda.  
  
-Supongo... pero aún me parece una idea absurda, después cuestionaré tus motivos –dio otro paso, pero se detuvo repentinamente al sentir que Zechs también se movía.  
  
-¿Por qué te vas? –se detuvo al ver que el joven de cabellos negros hacía lo mismo.  
  
-Porque ahora me dirás que vaya con la Comandante Noin para recibir instrucciones específicas, o ¿me equivoco? –Wufei volteó la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada azul, la cual se veía más segura por tener el completo apoyo del joven.  
  
-Eres inteligente, Chang Wufei –le dedicó una sonrisa al joven.  
  
-Por algo me llamaste –caminó de nuevo y asomó una de sus manos en señal de despedida antes de perderse por la puerta.  
  
La mirada azul se perdió en el camino que había tomado el joven, ahora vacío yaciendo tristemente en la oscuridad. Sus pensamientos vagaban y se dejaban llevar, sin que él pudiese detenerlos, sin que él pudiese reclamarles algo. la tristeza se incrementaba en su interior, aquella situación era simplemente injusta, pero sabía que no podía detenerlo; le dolía en el alma no poder hacerlo. Ahora su única posibilidad era continuar, continuar y al terminar todo dependerá del humor. Todo dependerá del dolor y las heridas ocasionadas-.  
  
-El tiempo ha llegado y es irreversible... –una lágrima escapó de la jaula azul y corrió con libertad por la blanca mejilla.  
  
El joven rubio se dio media vuelta y regresó su vista hacia la ventana, hacia el triste árbol que servía como claro reflejo de su corazón.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
El tic tac del reloj marcaba el tiempo, las blancas manecillas con incrustaciones de diamantes mostraban lo inevitable; el reloj blanco en la pared, aún más blanca que el mismo, llamaba al destino ya escrito tiempo atrás. Destino que él conocía.  
  
La figura del hombre se posaba con majestuosidad detrás del blanco escritorio, la mirada azul se perdía en la blancura de la nada, en espera de esa persona. Una suave brisa entró por la ventana justo detrás suyo para jugar con los cabellos castaños del hombre y pasearse delicadamente por su rostro.  
  
Levantó la vista y la postró sobre la puerta al percatarse de la llegada de alguien, de momento a otro un joven apareció en la puerta, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, alto y de cuerpo atlético, y de vestimentas blancas, tanto como las propias nubes que cruzaban el cielo. El joven de ojos verdes se acercó al escritorio; se detuvo a una distancia prudente e hizo una reverencia.  
  
-Me alegra que hayas llegado Trowa –dijo el hombre al momento que indicaba una de las sillas frente a su escritorio para que el joven tomara asiento.  
  
Trowa se sentó sin perder de vista al hombre, aún mostrando esa caballerosidad, postró la mirada verde en la azul, sin decir palabra alguna, no preguntas, tampoco reclamos. El hombre sonrió ante la acción.  
  
-Nunca cambias Trowa, siempre tan serio, sólo esperando órdenes.  
  
-Estoy seguro, Mayor Kushrenada, que usted no me llamó sólo para elogiarme –dijo Trowa, aún con tono serio.  
  
-Estas en lo correcto, te llamé porque quiero que vigiles a alguien –se acercó un poco recargando los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos –un humano.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? –cuestionó Trowa, dudoso.  
  
-Por ahora, no te confíes, se que harás un buen trabajo –el hombre le dedicó otra mirada.  
  
Eso era una tarea indignante, el joven de ojos verdes sentía que su rango era más como para encargarse de solo un humano, de un ser tan débil, pensó en protestar, desistió de la idea, porque por alguna razón tenía el vago presentimiento de que detrás de algo así se escondía un suceso grande.  
  
Trowa se sumergía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, en dudas y posibles preguntas que se encargaría de contestar. Algo era seguro, su confianza en el Mayor Kushrenada estaba por los suelos, no confiaba y jamás confiaría en un hombre como él, tras ese caballerismo y carisma irradiaba una notable maldad, pero era su superior, y tenía que obedecerle, aunque siempre tenía en mente que si dada la ocasión tuviera que traicionarle, lo haría sin titubear.  
  
De pronto salió de sus pensamientos al sentir dos presencias que se acercaban por detrás, se abstuvo de voltear y esperó paciente a ver de quien se trataba, únicamente clavaba la vista en el hombre frente a él.  
  
-Lady, me alegra verte –dijo el hombre levantándose y siendo seguido por el joven de ojos verdes, mostrando respeto por las personas acabadas de llegar. Salió de detrás de su escritorio para acercarse a la joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, tomó la mano de ella y la besó en señal de respeto. Después dirigió su vista al joven que la acompañaba, hermoso ser de cabellos dorados y ojos aqua, aún más angelical de lo que debía ser –Quatre Raberba Winner –le ofreció una sonrisa al joven rubio.  
  
Trowa aún dejaba vagar su mente por la ventana frente a él, ignorando por completo todo lo ocurrido a su espalda, lo único importante en ese momento era armar conjeturas, unir la información que poseía para por fin descifrar aquello que lo atormentaba, si bien por algo importante alguien como él había sido asignado para vigilar a un simple ser humano, y no era porque el se sintiera superior para tal tarea, si no que aún no lograba comprender la importancia del asunto.  
  
-¿Trowa? –llamó el Mayor al joven de ojos verdes haciéndolo voltear. Trowa había olvidado por completo la presencia de las personas en la sala. -¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo clavando su azul mirada en los ojos verdes.  
  
-Disculpe Mayor, ¿me decía?  
  
-Escucha Trowa, quisiera presentarte a Lady One, mi asistente –dijo señalando a la mujer.  
  
Trowa tomó la mano de la dama depositando un beso en ella, y alejándose después de la acción.  
  
-Y él es Quatre Raberba Winner –dijo el hombre señalando al joven rubio.  
  
Trowa posó su mirada sobre el rubio, hasta ese momento lo había ignorado por completo, se había perdido de la belleza que tenía frente a él. Quedó completamente embelesado en su mirada, hermosos ojos inundados de una tristeza y una soledad enigmantes, pero escondidos un poco por la bella sonrisa. Trowa extendió la mano hacia Quatre y este la tomó, de pronto el joven de ojos verdes sintió cierto espasmo extraño extendiéndose desde sus dedos y pasando por sus extremidades para llegar a la espalda colapsando en un pequeño escalofrío reconfortante.  
  
-Es un placer conocerlo Teniente Barton –dijo el rubio, soltando de manera disimulada la mano de Trowa.  
  
-Igualmente Raberba Winner –Trowa pasó su mirada de manera difícil, sin querer alejarla de rubio, al Mayor –escuche mayor...  
  
-Se lo que piensas –interrumpió –escucha Trowa, el soldad Quatre será tu compañero en esta misión –se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó una carpeta de uno de los cajones –necesito que me mantengas informado –le entregó la carpeta a Trowa –no me defraudes.  
  
Trowa hizo una reverencia y salió seguido de Quatre.  
  
-¿Es lo correcto? Treize –preguntó la mujer que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo.  
  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá conforme lo eh planeado –Treize miró a la mujer, le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó vagar su mirada por la puerta. "Será mejor que no hagas algo estúpido Trowa, porque yo lo sabré."  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |  
  
¿Y bien?, espero les haya gustado, recuerden que este es el prólogo, aún faltan muchos cabos sueltos por atar y que les iré dando a lo largo de la historia.  
  
Gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto. Cuídense y no olviden dejarme su impresión del fic en un review o a mi e-mail kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
¡Dewa Mata! 


	2. Diferentes Luces

Hola!!, bueno hacía mucho no actualizaba pero tenía unos problemas, en fin... es bueno estar aquí de nueva cuenta y espero que les guste este capítulo. Trataré de actualizar más rápido.  
  
Ya saben, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, pero los que tengo aquí abajo sí, aunque no los he registrado así que supongo no tiene nada de malo si los utilizan después =P.  
  
Personajes:  
  
Sonne König: Joven alemán de 25 años de edad, tiene la habilidad de leer el karma, es un ser humano común y trabaja en la misma organización que Duo, está totalmente obsesionado por él y no se rendirá hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. Tiene ojos miel y rubio.  
  
Juliette Tramonto: Italiana, 30 años. Vidente. Mejor amiga de Dunkelheit Glatt y Duo. Trabaja en la organización Psyge. Cabello corto color negro y ojos café oscuro.  
  
Dunkelheit Glatt: 25 años, alemán. Presidente de la organización Psyge. Cabello largo negro y ojos grises.  
  
Rei Wong: 20 años, madre inglesa, padre chino. Compañero de Heero, casi como hermano. Aún no se sabe si Rei siente algo más por Heero. Tiene ojos verdes, cabellos grises.  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |  
  
Acababa de amanecer, hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos el sol había tratado de asomarse, sin embargo Inglaterra siempre fue un país algo difícil, la neblina celosa no dejaba que los cálidos brazos del sol tomaran para si la tierra, ni besara los árboles, ella deseaba Inglaterra para sí misma.  
  
El viejo árbol protegía a sus pies la figura de un joven, lo había visto llegar tantas veces a él que ya lo conocía, prácticamente eran uno. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, de nuevo había sido despertado por ese sueño, deseaba olvidarlo o ignorarlo para pero simplemente no podía, dejaba vagar su mirada violeta por la extensa niebla y el lago bajo ella; las extrañas imágenes llegaban esporádicas a su mente, pero sólo eran eso, imágenes, sin embargo cuando las veía sentía cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, pero eran aún débiles sentimientos; segundos después las imágenes se volvía penumbra y no podía ver más.  
  
-Sigo sin comprender –el joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro –hora de irme –se levantó y sacudió con cuidado el traje casual negro. Tomó la mochila negra que había estado descansado a su lado y la pasó por su hombro y torso para más comodidad. Emprendió el camino.  
  
El sol ya ganaba la batalla y corría a la neblina de su ciudad, reclamaba el trono que por derecho le pertenecía y que se negaba a entregar. Cubría con cálidos rayos al joven, bañaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo estético, mientras que una brisa juguetona bailaba con los largos cabellos castaños sujetos únicamente con una cinta en la base de la nuca.  
  
-Será un lindo día –dijo para sí el joven, sonriendo y mostrando una mirada llena de satisfacción.  
  
Tantas veces había tomado el camino por el parque, simplemente le encantaba todo lo que veía al pasar por ese lugar, le hacía sentirse tranquilo y de cierta manera feliz; aunque la realidad era que jamás en la vida había conocido la verdadera felicidad, ese sentimiento escapaba de toda comprensión, al igual que el amor.  
  
El sol ya daba en todo su esplendor, cada rincón de Inglaterra era ahora bañada en sus suaves y cálidos rayos. La estructura de aquel edificio se levantaba majestuosamente al final del parque, dentro guardaba una de las organizaciones más importantes y menos conocidas del mundo, todo bajo una fachada tan inocente como la de un museo. Psyge, la organización bajo la máscara del museo, se inclinaba a investigar sobre las llamadas culturas ocultas, aquellas que no tienen explicación a ciencia cierta pero que se sabe se encuentran allí; si bien el ser humano a veces no llega a aceptar o comprender, teme lo que desconoce y por eso no investiga, fue por esa razón que se creo Psyge de forma secreta, ya que no es bien aceptada a ojos públicos.  
  
-Buenos días, joven Maxwell –saludó el hombre rubio de mediana edad, vestido de uniforme, mientras abría la puerta de cristal para dejar la entrada al joven de cabellos largos.  
  
-Buenos días, Jeffrey –contestó el joven con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa, continuando su camino por los enormes y vacíos pasillos. A pesar de tener tres años en aquel lugar le seguía fascinando lo que sus ojos observaban, esas pinturas, objetos personales de individuos que crearon su propia historia. Cuantas anécdotas y sucesos podía contar una vieja pintura o un carro destartalado y oxidado.  
  
Historia, eso es lo que contaba aquel enorme pasillo, mostraba el corazón nublado de hermosura y objetos perdidos por el tiempo. La figura del joven de cabellos largos irradiaba igual luz que las pinturas, era como si pudiesen comunicarse entre sí. Ese siempre había sido su don, el regalo de la naturaleza, podía comunicarse con los objetos, ver los secretos que guardaban, a veces llenos de dicha, a veces tan dolorosos como mil dagas, pero siempre interesantes.  
  
El hermoso camino había llegado a su fin, el joven de cabellos castaños se detuvo frente a la puerta al final del camino. /Sólo personal autorizado/ podía leerse en la puerta, justo al centro.  
  
-Otro día más –dejó escapar un suspiro y estiró la mano para tomar la perilla y girarla, pero antes de tocarla, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. –Hay no –dijo Duo algo fastidiado. La puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a la persona al otro lado de las misma.  
  
-Buenos días, Duo –saludo el joven rubio de ojos miel cuando la puerta quedó totalmente abierta.  
  
-Buenos días, Sonne –contestó con fastidio Duo, había olvidado por completo que el rubio llegaría ese día.  
  
-Veo que me extrañaste, pero vamos, se que quieres saber todo lo que estuve haciendo –dijo Sonne haciéndose a un lado para permitir la entrada al joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
-En realidad no deseo saberlo –susurró Duo mientras reanudaba su paso hacia el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Duo caminaba ignorando al joven rubio a su lado, Sonne König, hijo de una familia alemana de alto nivel social. Sonne había sido contactado por Psyge gracias a sus habilidades de leer el karma, esto era muy útil para la organización porque cuando se hacían entrevistas no se podía confiar totalmente en la palabra del hombre, ahí entraba Sonne, podía descifrar si la persona mentía o no por la sensación que le hacía pasar el karma. El rubio, de 25 años de edad, apenas tenía un año en aquel lugar y desde siempre había estado interesando en el joven Maxwell, pero por alguna razón el no le tenía mucha confianza al alemán, había algo en él que le seguía desagradando.  
  
Al fin llegaron al a oficina de Duo, un pequeño cuarto con un archivero, un escritorio viejo, una computadora y tres sillas; una para él y las otras dos para las compañías. Con una iluminación completamente encantadora y una maravillosa vista al enorme patio botánico del museo.  
  
Duo entró a la oficia y retiró de sí la mochila y el saco negro, dejándolo sobre una de las sillas. Era bastante temprano así que el joven de cabellos largos aún tenía la camisa fajada y la corbata bien hecho; comenzó a buscar unos papeles en el archivero mientras era atormentado por la lluvia de palabras superfluas y sin sentido que le lanzaba Sonne.  
  
El joven rubio permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y las palabras en boca, mientras que sus ojos se dedicaban a recorrer la figura de Duo, arriba y abajo, sin cesar, sin perder detalle y ganando nuevos. Desde un principio había deseado tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo del joven de cabellos largos, recorrer con sus dedos la suave piel del joven americano, hacer suyos esos labios que lo incitaban cada vez más; lo haría, aunque eso fuera una tarea difícil y se llevara la vida entera en ello, lo necesitaba cerca.  
  
Duo encontró por fin el archivo que tanto buscaba, era una simple carpeta amarilla, sin atractivo a la vida, la sacó del archivero cerrándolo después, caminó a su escritorio y tomó asiento, fijando todo el tiempo su vista en la carpeta.  
  
-¿Me escuchaste, Duo? –preguntó Sonne al ver que le joven de cabellos largos se perdía en el amarillo de la carpeta. Se acercó a él, preocupado por no recibir respuesta, se detuvo frente al escritorio colocando amabas manos sobre el mismo y recargando su peso sobre ellas -¿Duo?.  
  
El joven de cabellos largos levantó poco a poco la vista topándose de lleno con la mirada miel, pero sólo lo observó sin palabras, en total silencio.  
  
-¿Duo? –preguntó Sonne de nuevo, extrañado por la actitud del joven frente a él.  
  
-Te eh dicho que no utilices así tu poder –por fin mencionó Duo en un aparente tono molesto.  
  
Sonne mostró una enorme sonrisa ante lo dicho por Duo, se enderezó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas detrás de él, clavando su mirada miel en los ojos violeta y sin abandonar esa sonrisa.  
  
-Lo siento, Duo, pero tu presencia es difícil de ignorar –dijo con un tono un poco más sensual y entrelazando los dedos mientras acomodaba los codos sobre los descansa brazos –te lo dije desde un principio. Tu, amigo mío, eres la razón por la que yo estoy aquí, te lo dije desde el primer momento en que te vi.  
  
-No dejes que yo interfiera en tu felicidad, amigo Sonne –respondió Duo en una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-Sólo tienes que aceptarme y mi felicidad será completa.  
  
-Tu felicidad no es la mía y jamás lo será, lo siento mucho.  
  
-Dime, querido Duo, ¿cuál es tu felicidad? –preguntó Sonne poniéndose de pie y recargándose nuevamente en el escritorio, quedando lo más cerca posible del rostro del joven de cabellos largos quien solo cavaba su mirada en los ojos miel.  
  
"¿Felicidad?" se preguntó a sí mismo Duo, "si conociera en carne propia el concepto podría decirlo, pero la verdad es que lo ignoro, lo eh ignorado durante toda mi vida" los ojos violetas se perdía en la nada, en pensamientos y preguntas. Sonne observó al joven frente a él, parecía que la pregunta habla transportado a Duo hacia otro plano; era hermoso, como ansiaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, hacer suyos los labios del americano, sólo para él. Sonne estiró la mano derecha y tomó la barbilla de Duo, quien estaba perdido aún, se acercó lentamente, de seguir así podría robarle un beso, sólo un poco de su existencia; cada vez más cerca, Sonne podía sentir cada vez más cerca la respiración calmada del joven de cabellos largos, chocaba y se unía con la suya, cerró los ojos para sentir ese tierno aire extenderse en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente rumbo a los labios abiertos de manera parcial de Duo.  
  
Los suaves toques a la puerta hicieron a Sonne detenerse antes de llegar a los labios de Dio, mientras este despertaba del letargo causado por la pregunta sin respuesta.  
  
Dio alejó su rostro del agarre de Sonne, se levantó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de los ojos miel que lo veían de una manera seductora, Sonne hizo lo mismo y se levantó sin dejar de ver los ojos violetas.  
  
La mirada violeta fijó su atención en la persona en la puerta, una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello sumamente corto color negro y ojos café oscuro, con un porte bastante elegante.  
  
-Buenos días, Señorita Jueliette –dijo Duo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la mujer mientras sonreía.  
  
-Buenos días Joven Maxwell, lamento si interrumpí algo –la mujer dirigió una rápida mirada a Sonne, señalando la situación anterior.  
  
-Descuide, no interrumpió nada –Duo tomó la mano de la mujer y depositó un sutil beso en la mejilla, sin abandonar su sonrisa.  
  
Ante las palabras de Duo, Sonne sólo optó por apretar los puños, "¿no interrumpió nada?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras perdía la vista en la ventana de frente, aún dándole la espalda a Julieta y a Duo, perdiéndose en la furia de sus pensamientos, ya sabía él que el joven de cabellos largos no estaba interesado en su persona, ni siquiera por el mero deseo carnal; pero no se daría por vencido, lograría tener el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba entre sus brazos.  
  
Duo se sentía aliviado, era una suerte el haber sido salvado en el justo momento por Juliette, de no estar ella lo más seguro es que Duo se encontrara en este momento preso de los labios de Sonne, tantas veces lo había rechazado, pero por lo visto aún faltaba tiempo para que el rubio comprendiera la situación. "¿Cómo saber que no siento nada por Sonne si carezco de sentimientos?" sonrió aún más Duo ante la pregunta en su cabeza, "sencillo, sólo lo huelo o algo parecido".  
  
-Joven Maxwell, el señor Glatt me ah pedido que venga a verlo, al parecer hay un caso que necesita su atención –habló la mujer de nuevo, de la manera más educada y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Está en este momento? –preguntó Duo extrañado de aquello, por lo general los casos importantes eran dados a aquellos que llevaban más tiempo en Psyge, pero eso no le desagradaba, al contrario, el hecho de tener un caso se igualaba a investigar, descubrir cosas nuevas, fascinantes.  
  
-Sí, está en su oficina –respondió la mujer.  
  
-Entonces lo veré en este momento –Duo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su saco -¿te quedarás aquí, Sonne? –dijo una vez que se puso el saco y comenzó a acomodarlo para asegurarse que no quedaran arrugas. El joven rubio se quedó callado, ideas rondaban su cabeza y la nublaban a tal punto de no poner la más mínima atención. Duo, extrañado por la actitud del joven Sonne, se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, por fin la mirada miel se clavó en sus ojos, pudo captar la atención de Sonne quien esperaba la pregunta. -¿Te quedarás aquí? –Duo repitió la pregunta.  
  
-¿Cómo? –respondió Sonne desconcertado por la pregunta de Duo.  
  
-El Señor Glatt me llamó a su oficina, así que iré a verlo, ¿te quedarás aquí? –preguntó de nuevo dándole poca importancia a la actitud del rubio.  
  
-No, tengo cosas qué hacer, pero nos veremos después –dijo Sonne al comprender todo, dándole una sonrisa a Duo. Caminó hacia la puerta mientras miraba a la mujer de manera desafiante, era imperdonable el haber interrumpido su momento glorioso. Salió y se perdió por los pasillos.  
  
Duo miró en dirección de la mujer al terminar de arreglarse, ella tenía cierta mirada inquisidora clavándose en él.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Duo acercándose a Juliette.  
  
-¿Seguro que no interrumpí algo? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de burla.  
  
-Ya le dije que no, es más me ha salvado y se lo agradezco –contestó Duo dando una reverencia –Señorita Juliette Tramonto, es usted proclamada como la heroína oficial –sonrió ante esto, al igual que su salvadora, después Duo ofreció el brazo a la mujer para guiarla hasta la oficina de Glatt.  
  
-Creo que el joven Sonne König no opina lo mismo –la mujer aceptó el brazo de Duo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos.  
  
-Me está volviendo loco, me ha perseguido desde que llegó aquí –Duo tenía cierta mueca de cansancio. La mujer sonrió aún más al ver la actitud tomada por el joven de cabellos largos.  
  
Juliette y Duo caminaban por el enorme pasillo, las risas de la mujer y las quejas del joven era lo único escuchado por aquel lugar.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
Era un día como el anterior, y el anterior a ese, el sol abrazaba con amor ardiente a la arena que se extendía por el horizonte y más allá. Paulatinamente una suave brisa cepillaba con gracia la arena caliente y al rato desaparecía así como había llegado. El tierno olor pólvora se dejaba sentir al momento en que un estruendoso sonido daba fin a un disco más, los fríos ojos cobalto con una chispa de satisfacción se dejaban entrever por los lentes oscuros.  
  
La mano, algo bronceada por acción del sol, se levantó hasta limpiar unas gotas de sudo que escapaban de la frente; aquel joven gozaba de al menos veinticinco años de edad, sus cabellos castaño oscuro, revueltos, lo hacían lucir un poco más joven; sus ropas indicaban claramente su oficio, un joven profanador de tumbas que gustaba del peligro.  
  
Dejó de vagar la vista por el horizonte y caminó hasta la pequeña mesa bajo la sombra de la enorme sombrilla, paró la escopeta a un lado de la silla blanca y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, "¿Por qué este sentimiento me inunda?, aún no logro comprender a qué se debe esto que siento" miró un tanto serio el teléfono celular sobre la mesa, lo tomó para observarlo más cerca 'llamada perdida' marcaba la pantalla de cristal líquido, bajó la pantalla y miró con atención el número al cual pertenecía aquella llamada.  
  
-Peacecraf... –escapó de sus labios mientras la mirada se endurecía, agarró el sombrero café y lo puso en su cabeza para emprender el camino hacia la mansión, la cual se alzaba con realeza sobre las arenas del desierto.  
  
De pronto esos sentimientos comenzaban a abordarlo, una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza: el dolor, el odio, la desesperación, el amor, la enorme tristeza se debatían en su confundida mente. Caminaba con pasos pesados atravesando el enorme trecho entre la mansión y el campo de tiro, al tiempo que sus dudas lo golpeaban fuertemente, olvidándose por completo de la molestia anterior.  
  
Cruzó la puerta trasera, labrada en fina madre, con exquisitos adornos que cruzaban como arco sobre la entrada. Se adentró a la hermosa mansión, pintada de blanco, con enormes estatuas labradas en piedra adornando cada esquina; sobre las paredes, hermosas pinturas, todas de paisajes, colgaban sutilmente. Cruzaba el enorme pasillo de mármol. Sólo el sonar de los pasos y el eco chocando en las paredes lo acompañaban. Entró en uno de los cuartos, una biblioteca sin duda, dos pisos de libreros repleto de pastas gruesa y letras sabias, y hojas tan viejas como la historia de los antiguos dioses, todo un paraíso para la mente. Heero observó con cuidado coda anaquel, sentimientos desenfrenados atacaban su mente, nublaban el corazón, jamás había sentido algo como eso.  
  
Hijo de una familia acomodada en Japón, pasó su niñez entre cuatro paredes, aprendiendo sobre el mundo, sin poder experimentar al mundo mismo; sus padres eran sólo perfectos desconocidos para él, lo habían tenido para asegurar la existencia de su familia, para no romper su linaje. Heero siempre se conducía por las palabras de los autores de sus libros, ellos eran sus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que siempre tenían algún tema de conversación. Vio llegada su libertad cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, para entonces tenía extenso conocimiento de la antigüedad, así que aprovechando sus habilidades optó por ser profanador de tumbas hasta que se convirtió en uno de los más cotizados.  
  
-¿Recordando viejos tiempos, querido amigo? –la voz masculina y bien modulada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó de lado un álbum que tenía entre sus manos, en el cual guardaba las tomas más importantes de sus expediciones. Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el joven que le llamaba, ojos verdes, un color muy vivo, cabellos grises, una especie de rubio cenizo pero más gris de lo normal, una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro.  
  
-¿En dónde has estado? –preguntó Heero ignorando la pregunta anterior.  
  
-En mi habitación, viéndote... –respondió con un tono seductor, para darle otra sonrisa.  
  
-¿No deberías estar investigando, Rei? –preguntó Heero desviando su vista hasta el par de sillones rojos, justo a la mitad de la biblioteca.  
  
-Necesitaba un descanso, además tu tampoco has trabajado Heero, es injusto que yo trabaje, ¿no lo crees? –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Heero con su tono serio, caminó hasta el sillón y tomó asiento.  
  
Rei se quedó en su lugar, admirando los movimientos de Heero, tan sigilosos, todo un cazador y es su profesión lo había moldeado. Cuando Rei lo conoció era apenas un recién egresado de paleontología, a comparación de Heero que ya tenía experiencia en el campo. El trabajo que realizaba Heero lo maravilló tanto, casi igual que la persona en si, y así decidió que trabajaría con él, haría todo lo posible por llegar a convertirse en el compañero del joven japonés.  
  
-¿Me escuchaste, Rei? –preguntó Heero sacando de sus pensamientos al joven de cabellos grises.  
  
-Disculpa... –contestó Rei un tanto apenado, había estado tan embelesado en sus pensamientos que ignoró lo demás.  
  
Heero hizo un además señalando la silla frente a él, Rei le sonrió ampliamente y se encaminó hasta el lugar señalado para después sentarse. Ambas miradas chocaron, sin palabras, el frío cobalto y el cálido verse se fundieron, más que atracción era admiración, admiración el uno por el otro.  
  
-¿No te lo quitarás? –preguntó Rei rompiendo el hechizo de aquellas miradas. Heero hizo una mueca ante la pregunta, el joven de cabellos grises rió ante el gesto, -¿el sombrero? –dijo señalando sobre la cabeza de Heero.  
  
-Lo había olvidado –Heero tomó el sombrero y lo colocó en la mesa de madera a un lado de él, "El sombrero..." pensó Heero, dirigiendo su vista de la mesita a los ojos verdes que no lo perdían, "a pesar de que somos tan diferentes, él a llegado a ser como mi hermano..." la mirada cobalto se tornó un poco más blanda, sin perder superioridad.  
  
-Sólo te falta sonreírme –mencionó Rei un tanto sarcástico ante la extrañamente nueva mirada de Heero.  
  
-Paso por paso –añadió Heero.  
  
-Bien –dijo en un derrotado susurro, para volver a su renovado entusiasmo –por cierto, te llamó tu novia.  
  
Ante las palabras la mirada de Heero se endureció, era obvio ver que con tan solo recordarla él se enfadaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que esa chica lo seguía, pero a Heero no le agradaba, era solo una gran molestia –Me di cuenta –contestó Heero recobrando la compostura.  
  
-Ella no se da por vencida...  
  
-Es insoportable... –interrumpió Heero a las próximas burlas de Rei.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón... pero... –Rei tomó un aire pensativo, recargándose en el sillón y cruzando los brazos. Heero esperó pacientemente, una vez que Rei tuvo las ideas en la cabeza reinició la charla –algo me dice que ella tiene algo más de qué hablar.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-A que tengo una propuesta muy interesante para ti, Heero –la molesta voz hizo que Rei y Heero dirigieran su vista a la entrada de la biblioteca. Ahí estaba, una chica de cabellos rubio oscuro, ojos azules y con un elegante vestido blanco, nada apto para el desierto; junto a ella se encontraba otra chica más alta que ella, cabellos rubios y largos, ojos azul celeste, con un uniforme color caqui.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Reelena? –preguntó Heero, aparentemente molesto, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica. Rei imitó su acción.  
  
-Yo también te extrañé –dijo Reelena con una gran sonrisa de burla.  
  
-Habla rápido que estamos ocupados –Heero tenía esa característica mirada suya, tan fría y penetrante.  
  
El ambiente se tensaba cada vez más, esa chica portaba una energía tan pesada que podría poner a la defensiva a cualquiera. Desde hacía dos años aproximadamente que la conocía, siempre tan ególatra y arrogante.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
Las aguas del lago se dejaban llevar por el suave viento, la neblina se había retirado, sin embargo el sol brillaba opacamente; como solo brilla en Inglaterra. El movimiento en el parque avanzaba conforme a la mañana, las personas iban y venía en un movimiento continuo y rutinario. Realmente fascinante.  
  
Llevaban unas dos horas en esa banca, observando el cambio en el ambiente, el movimiento en la Tierra, dos horas atrapado con lo que antes creía era una de las maravillas más hermosas de la creación, sin embargo ahora le era ahora le era indiferente. Todo lo que antes amaba y creía, su esencia, eran ahora estigmas del pasado; dulces y dolorosos estigmas del pasado.  
  
La mirada aqua se fundía con el líquido lago, tratando de recordad lo olvidado, tratando de revivir lo muerto; dos horas en plena lucha y aún seguía en derrota. Era difícil imagina que se pudiese llegar a olvidar algo tan importante, como el sentimiento por salvar a alguien o simplemente al ver una hermosa puesta de sol, ahora todo le era desconocido.  
  
Se puso de pie y se acercó a la orilla del lago, el viento acariciaba sin inhibiciones el cabello rubio y la larga gabardina azul marino seguía sus movimientos. –El temor conlleva al olvido... –susurró para sí, pero caló de inmediato al sentir la presencia de alguien.  
  
-Todo está listo –dijo Trowa parándose junto a Quatre, sin mirarlo.  
  
-¿Trabajaremos con él? –habló Quatre sin despegar su mirada del lago.  
  
-Sí, será la mejor forma de vigilarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo lograste? –preguntó el rubio, Trowa no contestó, sus pensamientos los abordaron sin pedir permiso, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, su compañero rubio lo hacía sentir diferente; simplemente lo hacía sentir, la inmensa tristeza de los ojos aqua lo hechizaba en su totalidad, a tal punto de provocarle miedo de solo mirarlo, porque eran sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. -¿Teniente Barton?  
  
Trowa regresó a la realidad, abrió los ojos topándose con el maravilloso aqua; al no recibir respuesta, Quatre se había parado frente a él, para captar su atención. Tal vez pasaron segundos en esa posición, esmeralda y aqua fundiéndose en extraños y nuevos deseos, deseos olvidados y anhelados. Le costó mucho trabajo, extraño en él, pero Trowa al fin recobró compostura. –Disculpa, ¿me decías?.  
  
-¿Cómo le hizo para que nos tomarán como compañeros del humano?  
  
-Sólo digamos que son trucos angelicales –se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Quatre; le había dado una rápida respuesta para no tener que seguir viendo esos ojos. –Trowa –dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-¿Perdón? –preguntó Quatre acercándose un poco a Trowa. El joven de mirada esmeralda se dio nuevamente vuelta quedando frente al rubio.  
  
-Llámame Trowa, por favor. Sin el Teniente. Ahora vamos, tenemos una cita con Dunkelheit Glatt –volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar. A pesar de caracterizarse por ser uno de los tenientes más fríos, era diferente con el joven rubio, había algo en él que provocaba su cambio.  
  
Quatre se quedó unos instantes pensando antes de seguir al joven alto, había sentido algo en él, de pronto un extraño impulso, como una ráfaga helada, tocó s cuerpo estremeciéndolo, no podía identificar ese sentimiento, simplemente lo desconocía... no, era como si lo hubiese olvidado. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar aquello que lo confundía, emprendió el camino siguiendo a Trowa.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
La arena irradiaba fuego mientras un dulce viento trataba de apaciguarla, susurrando a su oído y acariciándola. La ciudad de angostas calles y edificios de tierra dura se levantaba con majestuosidad de entre aquel espejismo de aguas caqui. La gente iba y venia, el mercada estaba lleno de personas, era la hora indicada. Se escuchaban los gritos de los vendedores al promocionar sus artículos, se veían a los niños correr entre el tumulto, las gallinas y aves de corral en una esquina clamaban libertad mientras su dueño negociaba su venta. Un extraño cuadro para el siglo XXI.  
  
Los ojos negros recorrían con indiferencia la calle, los rostros, el movimiento; tenía sentado en ese lugar unas dos horas, había llegado por órdenes superiores, tenía que vigilar a un humano y eso no le gustaba, pero había algo en todo aquello y su misión principal era averiguarlo. La estrategia perfecta para cercarse era entrando en su mundo, se enteró que una joven llamada Reelena Peacecraf contrataría a su blanco para buscar algo, logró convencer –trucos de demonios claro está- a la joven para que lo contratara también. Pero la chica se había retirado hacía hora y media, estaba harto de esperar.  
  
-Señor, ¿gusta algo más? –preguntó un joven de ropas blancas al chico de cabellos negros.  
  
-No, gracias –indicó Wufei agradeciendo con la cabeza, si bien le disgustaban los humanos, pero una de las leyes era ser respetuoso.  
  
-De acuerdo, con permiso – el joven se inclinó en reverencia y se alejó de la mesa.  
  
La chica había dado órdenes de que le dieran todo lo deseado, ella pagaría la cuenta todo con la intención de hacer más placentera la espera, cosa que había logrado al principio pero ya era suficiente. " Estúpidos humanos, ¿con qué derecho se creen para hacer esperar a un demonio?" pensó Wufei dejando escapar un suspiro de molestia. Se puso de pie, tomó los lentes oscuros y se los colocó en el rostro, salió del lugar a toda prisa. Atraía miradas por donde pasara; en primer lugar por su vestimenta, era anormal ver a alguien que vistiera de colores fuertes, y Wufei llevaba una camisa negra de botones y mangas cortas, pantalones de gabardina igualmente negros y un par de botas negras; el cabello sujetado a la base de la nuca y con algunos mechones acariciando su rostro, una imagen apetitosa.  
  
Wufei subió al jeep estacionado fuera del restauran en donde había estado, odiaba usar cosas como esas, pero le era imposible emprender el vuelo ante la mirada de tantos espectadores. Prendió la máquina e inició su camino, la chica le había dicho que la mansión a la cual se dirigía se encontraba fuera de la ciudad del Cairo.  
  
La arena y el viento daban paso al hermoso demonio, a pesar de odiar a la humanidad amaba el planeta en el cual vivían, simplemente le fascinaba y pareciese como si ella, la Tierra, y él se entendieran a la perfección.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
El sonido de las hojas al ser pasadas por la blanca mano era el único sonido que llenaba aquella pequeña habitación. Un escritorio de fina madera muy al estilo rústico ubicada justo frente a la entrada, al otro lado de la habitación; unos cuantos archiveros del lado izquierdo y pinturas de extraños paisajes, desolados y muertos, repartidos en las paredes; y al otro lado la habitación una pequeña sala. Detrás del escritorio una enorme ventana dando la vista a el hermoso, enorme y multicolor jardín del museo. Sin duda un par de paisajes tan diferentes como el día y la noche.  
  
Los ojos grises recorrían rápidamente los hilos de letras; se detenía de vez en cuando para leer alguna frase que saltara a la vista, para después continuar su recorrido por los documentos. Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la mirada y dejar en paz los documentos sobre el escritorio, se recargó en la silla y colocó ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la carpeta amarilla, dando el pase a quien tocaba la puerta.  
  
-Buenos días, señor Glatt –saludó la educada voz abriendo la puerta. Dunkelheit se topó de lleno con la persona que le hablaba.  
  
-Buenos días, Juliette –contestó Dunkelheit con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la dama. Tomó la mano de Juliette y la beso con respeto. –Es un placer saludarla, por favor, llámeme Dunkel.  
  
-Lo siento señor Glatt, pero usted es el jefe y no puedo tratarlo con tanta familiaridad, por lo menos no aquí.  
  
-Está bien, ¿entonces podría llamarme joven Glatt?, lo de señor me hace sentir viejo y yo sólo gozo de veinticinco años de edad –soltó la mano de la señorita, aún con la gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Buenos días, señor Glatt –entró Duo a la oficina, quedando a un lado de Juliette. Dunkel ensanchó la sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a Duo en señal de saludo.  
  
-Muy buenos días, joven Duo Maxwell –Dunkel apretó amistosamente la mano, -¿cómo se encuentra?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias señor –contestó Duo dándole también una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero pasen, tomen asiento –indicó Dunkel la pequeña sala a un costado del cuarto.  
  
-Lo siento joven Glatt, yo no puedo quedarme a la misión, tengo una cita y no puedo faltar –dijo Juliette en señal de disculpa.  
  
-Descuida Juliette, gracias –Dunkel tomó de nuevo la mano de la mujer y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla –no se que haría sin ti.  
  
-Con permiso –Juliette dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su paso.  
  
-Es una gran amiga –mencionó Dunkel mirando a Duo, este le regresó la mirada.  
  
-Ya lo creo, señor Glatt.  
  
-Dunkel, por favor –indicó nuevamente la pequeña sala con una sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces tu llámame Duo –se encaminó a la sala y tomó asiento. Dunkel hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Bien Duo, te estarás preguntado por qué te llamé, bueno, han solicitado tus servicios... como paleontólogo, más que nada, y gran conocedor de las antiguas culturas.  
  
-Entonces contrataron mis servicios por parte del museo, no de Psyge, ¿no es así?  
  
-Así es –Dunkel se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño bar a un lado de la sala -¿tomas algo?  
  
-Sólo agua, por favor –Duo miró a Dunkel y la sonrisa que este le daba. Si bien tenía unos pocos años en ese lugar, pero no siempre fue Dunkel el encargado de todo, antes de él un hombre entrado en años llamado Armand Winchester era el que movía todo en la institución Psyge, pero, como todo ser humano, fue presa de los años y el desgaste, dejando a cargo a Dunkelheit Glatt, esto causó gran conmoción debido a que Dunkel era demasiado joven, todos pensaba que el viejo Winchester dejaría la institución en manos más experimentadas. Dunkel hacía su trabajo estupendamente, hasta ahora no había conocido semejante joven y tan atractivo; cabellos sumamente negros y largos hasta media espalda, amigables ojos grises, piel blanca y estatura un poco más alto que él; una divinidad a ojos humanos.  
  
Dunkel se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar y extendió ambos vasos con contenidos diferentes sobre la mesa de centro. –Aquí tienes –sonrió de nuevo a Duo y tomó asiento.  
  
-¿Quién solicita mis servicios? –preguntó Duo tomando el vaso con agua.  
  
-Una joven llamada Reelena Peacecraf; parece ser que se ha interesado en los seres angélicos, como también en sus antagonistas –dio un sorbo a la copa con vino tinto.  
  
-Los demonios –afirmó Duo terminado la frase. -¿Por qué yo?, no es que me moleste, pero hay mejores elementos.  
  
-Recordé que te interesa dicho tema, podemos aprovechar que la señorita Peacecraf pagará todos los gastos para tratar más a fondo tu investigación, claro está que a ella le entregarás reportes más superficiales.  
  
Duo sonrió ante la idea, era verdad que él estuviese interesado en dicho tema, ya tenía algún tiempo haciendo su trabajo a parte. –Ciertamente esto me servirá.  
  
-Y otra cosa... –Dunkel se apoyó en sus piernas, aproximándose a Duo –eres mi mejor elemento, te confiaría hasta mi vida.  
  
-Gracias Dunkel, por todo –sonrió alegremente Duo.  
  
-Por cierto, espero que no te moleste trabajar con alguien más.  
  
-¿Alguien más? –Duo dejó el vaso con agua en la mesita y se recargó en el sillón cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
-Sí, dos jóvenes, un joven escritor y un historiador, ellos no saben nada acerca de nuestra organización, pero están afiliados al museo. Políticas, tu sabes... –Dunkel se recargó –pero estoy seguro que te llevarás bien con ellos, después de todo tienes facilidad de palabra.  
  
-No se si halagarme o molestarme –cabeceó un poco con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos después enfocando su mirada al rostro sonriente de Dunkel -¿Cuándo los conoceré?  
  
Están por llegar.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes... –Duo se detuvo al escuchar los toques en la puerta.  
  
-Están aquí –Dunkel se levantó, dejó la copa medio vacía sobre la mesa y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.  
  
Duo se levantó de su lugar pero no se acercó a la puerta, únicamente dirigía su vista hacia ella. Dunkel abrió dejando ver a dos figuras masculinas; uno de ellos rubio, saltante a la vista, de aspecto frágil y unos ojos color aqua que iban bien acompañados por una sonrisa; el otro joven era más alto, casi de la altura de Dunkel, tenía el cabello castaño, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una piel bronceada. Ambos jóvenes muy bien parecidos.  
  
-Es bueno tenerlos aquí –sonrió Dunkel a los jóvenes haciendo señal de entrada.  
  
-Gracias, joven Glatt –agradeció Trowa entrando a la habitación seguido de Quatre.  
  
Dunkel cerró la puerta una vez que todos se encontraban adentro. –No nos conocemos, mi nombre es Dunkelheit Glatt –dijo dirigiéndose a Quatre y extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.  
  
-El gusto es mío señor Glatt, soy Quatre Raberba Winner –Quatre sonrió tomando la mano de Dunkel.  
  
-Y permítanme presentarles a su nuevo compañero –Dunkel se acercó a Duo seguido de ambos jóvenes –Él es Duo Maxwell –Duo hizo una reverencia ante la presentación. –Duo –dijo dirigiéndose al joven de mirada violeta –Ellos son Trowa Barton.  
  
Trowa tomó la mano de Duo –Un placer.  
  
-Y Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Quatre también tomó la mano de Duo en señal de saludo. –Gusto en conocerlo, señor Maxwell –regaló una de sus sonrisas y soltó la mano de Duo.  
  
-El placer es mío –mencionó Duo de nuevo.  
  
-Pero, por favor, tomen asiento –Dunkel indicó la sala a sus invitados; estos agradecieron e hicieron lo que se les pidió; Duo y Dunkel regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.  
  
Dunkel empezó a dar instrucciones acerca del trabajo, lo que implicaba y lo importante acerca de esos estudios; todo sin denotar la existencia de Psyge. Duo se había perdido súbitamente en sus pensamientos; la presencia de Trowa y Quatre lo hacían sentir extraño, una especie de nostalgia y dolor eran arrojados a su corazón y de pronto y sin previo aviso, sentimientos no sentidos antes; acudieron a él extrañas imágenes, borrosas y confusas, imágenes que comparaba con sus sueños, pero aún no entendía el por qué de todo aquello. Era debilitante saber, o más bien dicho no saber la raíz de todo aquel asunto.  
  
-¿Duo? –preguntó Dunkel mirando con preocupación al joven de cabellos largos. Duo había permanecido en total perdición todo aquel tiempo, miró a Dunkel y su notoria preocupación.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Duo al notar aquel semblante.  
  
-Lo mismo pregunto, ¿te encuentras bien? –habló Dunkel de nuevo.  
  
-Sí, descuida, es sólo que estoy algo cansado, si no les importa, quisiera retirarme –dijo Duo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Adelante, te veremos mañana, prepara tus cosas –Dunkel también sonrió.  
  
-Con permiso –dio una reverencia a los otros dos invitados y se retiró de la habitación.  
  
-Él no se veía muy bien –dijo Quatre claramente preocupado.  
  
-Descuida, él estará bien –Dunkel de nuevo, tranquilizando al rubio, después se dirigió a Trowa –espero que tengan todo listo para mañana, ya que partirán a primera hora con destino a la India.  
  
-¿A la India?, pero, ¿cree usted que en la India encontremos algo sobre el caso? –preguntó Trowa desconcertado.  
  
-Si bien es cierto que los ángeles y los demonios no son propios de esa cultura, son más occidentales, pero Duo hizo algunas investigaciones y creemos que hay algo realmente interesante en ese lugar –dijo en respuesta Dunkel, con un tono amigable, muy propio de él.  
  
-Entonces podemos confiar en el joven Maxwell –Quatre sonrió a Trowa apoyando las palabras de Dunkel.  
  
-Está bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en el aeropuerto –Trowa se puso de pie, seguido de Quatre y Dunkel -¿a qué hora sale el vuelo? –dijo dirigiéndose a Dunkel.  
  
-Saldrá a las siete de la mañana –Dunkel sonrió, Trowa sólo asintió –que pasen un buen día, caballeros.  
  
-Gracias joven Glatt, igualmente –Quatre sonrió y dio la mano a Dunkel.  
  
Trowa asintió de nuevo y salió seguido de Quatre. Dunkel se quedó algunos momentos viendo la puerta por donde ellos habían salido, la sonrisa tan conocida ya no estaba en su rostro, en cambio una penumbra cubrían los luminosos ojos, tristeza era la reflejada.  
  
-Si ellos están aquí quiere decir que todo ha comenzado –una gota salió de la prisión gris, acariciando las blancas mejillas –lo lamento tanto, intenté ayudar, pero esto escapa de mis manos... y de las tuyas, ¿no es así, Zechs?.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
Los ojos cobalto se clavaban con furia en la rubia que no dejaba de hablar, hacía poco menos de dos horas que ellas habían irrumpido en la tranquilidad de su hogar para proponerle cierto trabajo que prometió ser bastante interesante. los ojos verdes de Rei miraron con insistencia a la chica habladora, realmente estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas; rodó su vista a la mujer rubia sentada a un lado de Peacecraf, ella se encontraba callada escuchando el parloteo, y daba sonrisas esporádicas a cierto comentario; Rei posó su mirada en Heero, él había sido siempre alguien frío, pero ahora se dejaba ver molesto por la plática incesante y superflua, sin duda explotaría en cualquier momento.  
  
-Te recuerdo, Reelena, que tu estás aquí solo por negocios, no es una visita social –habló al fin Heero con tono cortante y visiblemente molesto. Rei dejó escapar una sonrisita, ya sabía él que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.  
  
Reelena se detuvo, miró furiosa a Rei que aún tenía la sonrisa en el rostro y pasó de nuevo su vista a Heero –Eres un malvado, Heero –Reelena sonrió estúpidamente.  
  
-Habla o vete, no tengo tiempo para tu vida –dijo Heero aún más molesto.  
  
-Está bien, calma amor. Quisiera que investigaras para mi cierta cultura, algo sobre ángeles y demonios –sonrió Reelena esperando la reacción de Heero.  
  
Ángeles y demonios, fue como si alguien tirara una piedra al corazón de Heero turbando deliberadamente sus aguas, sus sentimientos fueron movidos de tal forma, ¿malestar?, sí, pero, ¿por qué?. Esto Heero no lo demostraría y aunque se quedó callado durante unos segundos, seguía con el frío semblante característico.  
  
-¿Aceptarás? –preguntó Reelena ansiosa ante el silencio de Heero.  
  
-Esa clase de casos son una tontería... –Heero detuvo sus palabras, su razón le decía que debía rechazar tal idea, pero su corazón le obligaba a continuar. –Pero es mi trabajo, y si piensas pagar mis honorarios completos, entonces acepto.  
  
Reelena ensanchó la sonrisa al tiempo que daba pequeños y rápidos aplausos de emoción –¿Escuchaste, Dorothy? –se dirigió a la rubia –con Heero en el equipo podré encontrar lo que busco.  
  
-Estoy muy contenta por usted Señorita Reelena –Dorothy esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Parte del equipo? –preguntó Heero pensando bien las palabras de Reelena.  
  
-Sí, trabajarás junto a otras cuatro personas –dijo Reelena mirando a Heero –Uno de ellos lo conocerás dentro de poco.  
  
-Tu sabes que trabajo solo.... –Heero se detuvo al escuchar a Rei aclararse la garganta –Sólo Rei y yo. No puedo trabajar con alguien más.  
  
-Que mal, porque he escuchado cosas sobre ti y estaba ansioso por trabajar contigo –todos voltearon a la puerta topándose con un par de ojos negros, el joven entró de manera tranquila mientras colocaba los lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Reelena brincó del sillón para ver lo mejor –te dije claramente que.... –guardó silencio al observar la mirada que Wufei le mandaba. Reelena tragó un poco de saliva ante esa acción. Heero observó curioso la conducta sumisa que había tomado Reelena ante el joven extraño, en ese momento pensó mejor decidiendo que no sería tan mala idea el que él estuviera en el equipo.  
  
-Joven Wufei –intervino Dorothy poniéndose de pie –le pedimos que se quedara en el café.  
  
Wufei dejó de ver a Reelena para posar su mirada en Dorothy. –Tengo esperando casi dos horas, le dije claramente que mi paciencia se agotaría tarde o temprano.  
  
-Nosotras entendemos, pero.... –Dorothy guardó silencio cuando Reelena la interrumpió.  
  
-Además, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?, no sabías en dónde se encontraba la mansión de Heero –Reelena veía desafiante pero temerosa a Wufei.  
  
Reelena se quedó sin palabras, aquello dicho por Wufei era verdad y eso le molestaba; la chica tomó el portafolio que traía Dorothy en sus manos, se acercó a Heero y lo puso en sus manos –mañana les daré instrucciones, mientras tanto estudien esto –Reelena se dio la vuelta saliendo de la biblioteca a paso veloz y seguida de Dorothy.  
  
Rei no pudo contener más la risa y la dejó escapar en una carcajada libre. Heero y Wufei lo miraron algo confusos. –Eres genial Wufei –Rei se limpiaba las lágrimas acercándose a Wufei –soy Rei Wong –le extendió la mano para saludarlo –un placer.  
  
Wufei tomó la mano del rubio –Chang Wufei –dijo en tono serio dando un apretón y soltando después la mano.  
  
-Y él –se acercó a Heero y lo tomó por el hombro –es mi amigo y compañero Heero Yuy.  
  
-Un placer, joven Yuy –Wufei tomó la mano de Heero y lo miró a los ojos. "Por fin tengo mi objetivo".  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |  
  
Primer capítulo, el anterior era sólo el prólogo. Espero me den su opinión sí?. Arigatou!!  
  
Abare: Estoy por terminar Buscando a Waldo, pero aún no se qué hacer con Heero, Duo, Inuyasha y Yue -o-;... pero pronto terminaré.  
  
Roquel: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, eso me sube el animo. Bueno pues todo se esclarecerá a su tiempo, aunque en este capítulo no digo mucho, pero tengo ya pensado en todo eso. Gracias de nuevo y espero te agrade este capítulo.  
  
Loreto: Lore-chan!!, ya te extraño T___T... espero poder verte pronto y espero estés bien, por lo del otro fic, vulnerable, estoy escribiendo la continuación descuida que lo terminaré prontito. Gracias por todo Lore-chan y espero te guste este capítulo, nos vemos y espero estés bien.  
  
Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu. 


End file.
